


Who Are You?

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body swap. Future fic. Clarke and Lexa wake up in the other's body. (I hope this isn’t too confusing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

It was the middle of winter and there had been snow on the ground for the past seven weeks. The Tree Clan were kind enough to share their furs with the Sky People to keep warm. The attack on Mount Weather, four months ago, had been successful and they were no longer a threat. The peace between the Tree People and the Sky People was now solid and virtually unbreakable. However they weren’t part of coalition of the 12 Clans.

Camp Jaha was still there however a lot of Sky People had started to stay in the Tree People villages. Clarke had taken leadership of her people before the attack and had led them to victory. The Tree Clan had taken to calling her Commander Clarke and it had stuck. The two commanders had started working as a team and Clarke now had a hut next to Lexa’s. Clarke had even gained some braids in her hair and wore war paint over her eyes on formal occasions.

The two commanders had grown a lot closer in the four months of peace and everyone could see it, the longing looks and the blushes at compliments. Abby was silently against it at first but as she watched her daughter she saw Clarke fall in love with the Tree Clan Commander, now she just wanted her daughter to be happy. Abby was still chancellor but that role was no longer leader, it was now second in command. Lexa had been teaching Clarke to fight like a Tree Person and use their weapons for the past month.

The commanders had been talking about anything and everything until they had fallen asleep in Lexa’s hut, on her bed. When they finally woke up, mid-morning, they slowly turned to face each other and as soon as they did they let out loud screams of shock and fear. Indra and Abby burst into the hut a few seconds later looking around the hut for the assumed intruder. “What’s wrong?” Abby asked, pleased to see that both girls still had their clothes on.

“I’m Clarke” ‘Lexa’ answered. Abby looked between the two girls, confused by the apparent body swap. Indra lowered her weapon and shook her head, sighing. “How did this happen?” She asked Lexa in her body. Seeing herself from another person’s body was incredibly weird. She looked down at Lexa’s body, suddenly she could see the benefits of being in Lexa’s body. She felt a slap on her arm and she looked over at Lexa. “OW!” She complained.

Lexa rolled the eyes she was ‘borrowing’. “I know what you’re thinking and no way! Not while you’re in my body!” Lexa told her. She watched as her own cheeks flushed as Clarke blushed, clearly embarrassed at being found out.

“What about when we’re back in our own bodies?” Clarke suggested.

“You’ll have to wait and find out” Lexa flirted, which kind of grossed Clarke out while Lexa was in her body.

“Ladies focus!” Abby interrupted their flirting. “We need to find out how this happened and how to fix it”.

“It’s something that happens sometimes between soulmates. We don’t know why it happens but it does” Indra explained.

“This has happened before?” Abby questioned, surprised.

“A few times, but not often” Indra replied.

“How do we put them back in the right bodies?” Abby asked.

“Usually with a bonding ceremony, but they have to both want it” Indra answered.

“Usually? What about the other times?” Abby wondered.

“The other times required them to consummate the union before it would work” Indra informed.

“What? I’m not having sex with my own body!” Clarke screeched, looking at each woman in turn in exasperation.

Lexa smirked at her and wiggled the eyebrows on Clarke’s face suggestively.

“Ugh please don’t do that while you’re in my body” Clarke begged, covering ‘her’ face with ‘Lexa’s’ hands, so she couldn’t see what Lexa was doing, causing them both to start giggling.

Indra smiled fondly at the girls’ antics, pleased that her commander was happy. Abby looked at Indra, amused she had caught Indra smiling for once. As soon as Indra noticed Abby looking at her the smile fell off her face.

“Leave us alone for a minute” Lexa ordered the adults and waited as they left the hut. “Do you want to be my bond-mate?” Lexa asked Clarke when they were alone again, sitting up on the bed.

Clarke sat up too and thought about her answer for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know” Clarke answered, putting her hand on ‘her’ knee when Lexa looked upset at the answer. “I think if we’d already been in a relationship then I’d definitely say yes, but we’re not even dating yet. It seems too soon, I don’t want to ruin us. But I don’t want to stay in your body for a long time either”.

“What if we get bonded in name only and there’s no pressure for anything from either of us?” Lexa asked.

“What do we do when we’re actually ready for that step?” Clarke asked.

“We could have it be a renewal ceremony” Lexa answered.

“Then yeah I think that could work” Clarke answered Lexa’s earlier question.

“Can I kiss you?” Lexa asked, looking into ‘her’ eyes, their heads already close together.

“Isn’t that a bit weird? We’d be kissing ourselves in a way” Clarke answered.

“No matter what bodies we’re in you’re still you and I’m still me. Just close your eyes” Lexa whispered.

“Okay” Clarke breathed. They closed the short distance between them and shared their first kiss. It was clumsy and they were nervous but it was perfect. “I could spend the rest of eternity kissing you” Clarke told her in a whisper, eyes still closed.

“Me too” Lexa whispered back. They kissed again this time more confident of what they were doing. When they parted they knew they had to leave the hut, so they got up and went to find Indra and Abby. They found them sitting near a camp fire discussing the possible bonding ceremony. The commanders sat down with them to go over details. Clarke would have to fight for Lexa’s hand first. Then Lexa would have to get permission from Abby, Kane and Clarke’s friends to marry Clarke and propose in front of everyone.

For the actual ceremony, Lincoln and Octavia would perform the ceremony and give speeches. The brides to be would give each other a bonding bracelet and an item of personal value. They planned to have the wedding seven days from then so they had time to make the bracelets and do the pre-wedding rituals. The next day Clarke woke up early in her own hut, got dressed into her Tree Clan clothes and armour and made sure her sword was clean and sharp.

Then she put on her war paint and left the hut. She walked out into the centre of the village where the people were gathered. Lexa in Clarke’s body was sitting in her formal armour and war paint on her throne. Indra was standing a few feet in front of the commander’s throne waiting for Clarke. Clarke stopped opposite Indra, drew her sword, planted the tip on the ground and bent on one knee in one swift motion, looking at Lexa.

The villagers, warriors and Sky People watching the display didn’t know what was happening. “Why are you here today Clarke?” Lexa questioned.

“I am here to fight for your hand” Clarke announced in Trigedasleng.

“May you win if you are worthy; Begin!” Lexa commanded.

Clarke stood up and got into her fighting stance. Indra and Clarke circled each other and then Clarke took the offensive. Indra blocked her attack and swung her own which Clarke blocked. They fought for half an hour before either of them landed a blow. Clarke was the first one to do so and cut a shallow line in Indra’s arm. They fought for another hour or so, trading blows and both of them not had several cuts and bruises on their bodies.

They were sweating and panting from the exertion of the fight. A few times Clarke fell to the ground with a loud thud and when the Tree People thought it was over Clarke would turn the tables on Indra. Lexa watched riveted in her throne, hoping Clarke would win, yet was enjoying the fight for personal reasons. Eventually Clarke managed to win the fight by disarming Indra and holding the blade of her sword to her throat.

“Clarke has won the fight and the commander’s hand in bonding!” Lincoln announced to the crowd, lifting Clarke’s had up in the air to the crowd’s cheering.

“Congratulations Clarke, you have won my hand and my heart” Lexa congratulated looking right at Clarke in her body. Lexa started clapping along with the crowd and walked towards Clarke. “You wear my body well” she whispered into her ear, causing Clarke to blush. “The ceremony will be in six days’ time!” Lexa announced to the crowd. “Let’s clean those wounds” Lexa offered to Clarke and led her away from the crowd and into the medical hut.


End file.
